Often, the infrastructure of existing legacy systems is not readily compatible with the infrastructure of new web services. For instance, a legacy directory-assistance system conventionally operates over a public switched telephone network (PSTN). FIG. 1 is a network diagram that illustrates a conventional directory assistance system 100. The prior art directory-assistance system 100 includes a PSTN 110, a telephone 111, a directory assistance platform (DAP) 112.
Conventionally, a user operating the telephone 111 initiates a directory assistance call by depressing a numerical pattern, such as “411,” on the telephone 111 to retrieve information associated with a specified entity. In turn, the conventional directory-assistance system 100 connects the telephone 111 to the DAP 112 and provides results that includes directory listings based on requests generated by the telephone 111. The conventional directory-assistance system 100, generates audible results that are related to the specified entity. For instance, the audible results may include contact information for the specified entity. The results do not provide a user with web services associated with the specified entity because the conventional infrastructure of the directory-assistance system 100 is not configured to communicate with web services associated with the specified entity. Thus, there is a need to leverage functionality of the existing legacy infrastructure, in order to provide telecommunication devices with richer results based on optional web services that are associated with the entities specified in the directory-assistance call.